Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Help/Chapter 4
At a secluded house in Hope Springs Typhuss goes up to the door and knocks on it and Felicity opens it. Typhuss this is a surprise Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I need your help, I need you to hack into some information for me Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. Ok like what? Felicity says as she looks at him. He hands her a PADD. Lex Luthor's data, I'm trying to arrest him Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. Didn't you already do that like five times if I'm not mistaken why don't you give up because he has connections to get out of going to prison Felicity says as she's working on the codes. Typhuss looks at her. Give up, really, Lex would destroy the Federation and kill all my friends, I can't do that Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. Typhuss this is gonna destroy you if you keep obsessing over this Felicity says as she's still working on the code. Typhuss looks at the picture of Felicity and Oliver at their wedding. What if Lex destroys the Federation, kills Kira, me or you, did Janeway give while we were lost in the Delta Quadrant and say we can't go home again, no she didn't Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. I've read her reports she almost gave up a few times Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at her. If she had given up completely, I wouldn't be on Earth now or been on Team Arrow, you and I would have never met Felicity Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She keeps working on the encryption codes. Damn this is a really tough code to get by it may take me a few days before I can fully break it, I'll send it to you when I am done Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well I have to get back, save the galaxy and all Typhuss says says as he looks at Felicity then leaves. She's still working on the coding. The Intrepid is in orbit of Earth. In his ready room Typhuss is talking to a holo-image of Sam who is showing him the designs for the Daedalus-class battle cruiser mark II, he's helping her with the design. Wow this better then the current Daedalus-class ship Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. In a few days the first of her class will be the USS Thor in honor of Thor he helped us a lot and we helped him Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks over the holo-image of the class. I was thinking of having the Valiant test some of these new weapon systems Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. You think Will, is up for testing new weapon systems Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. Yeah Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at the design and thinks. Sam are you sure that the power grid can handle that much power for the weapons Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. If we put buffers in then the grid can handle the power grid Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. The buffers are next to the USS Valiant and thinks and chimes in about it. Good idea, it will work Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. I was thinking of having the construction done here in Pegasus seeing how we don't have that many shipyards after the wars we've been through lately Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her holo-image. The Pegasus galaxy isn't that safe with the Wraith still around, I see Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. Yeah but it would be the first time we've had one of our cruisers built at a starbase in another galaxy Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at her. Yeah, it would Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. So how are things back home? Sam asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss sighs. Not so good right now Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. I saw the news report is everything all right Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss explains what's going on. Kira found out that I am working with Earth-2 Laurel to arrest Lex and Kira isn't happy about it Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. Is this the same one that took Admiral Janeway and Commander Paris hostage? Sam asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Yes, but Laurel has changed she isn't a criminal anymore and she is the district attorney of Star City Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. General Carter to ops, General Carter to ops Chuck says over the com. Listen Typhuss I gotta get back to work I was waiting on Colonel Sheppard's team who is on a mission at the moment, its not because of what you just told me I am trying to end our chat its just the team Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at her. I understand, Sam Typhuss says as he looks at Sam then turns off the holographic communicator. Bridge to Kira Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Commander Madden Typhuss says as he talked into the com. You've got an incoming holo-com from a Felicity Smoak Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss smiles. I will take it in here Commander Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Felicity appears. Whoa, I'll never get use to this uh hi Typhuss is this a bad time? Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles. No, of course not, what do you have for me Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. This Felicity says as she brings it up in front of him. The information is showing a lot of stuff on Starfleet defense plans and deployments and how to destroy Atlantis as Typhuss is amazed as Felicity explains. It was a very complex code I was lucky enough to break through it without much effort I had to ask my dad for some help on it as well but I didn't tell him what it was for or what the information on it was about, it was one of the toughest things I had to do I my life though Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at it. This is shocking Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Yeah everything about Starfleet's fleets and deployments and the Atlantis Expedition as well as the Destiny Expedition take a look at this recording I found from 2381 Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. She brings it up and its a Lucian Alliance spy on the Icarus Base before the attack. That's before the attack on Icarus Base Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She nods and activates the speakers so he can hear the transmission. We will attack the Federation and their base on P4X-351, the attack will take them by surprise and they won't know what hit them, the attack begins in a few hours a Lucian Alliance spy says as he looks at Alliance soldiers on the recording. Typhuss looks at it. There was a spy on Icarus Base before the attacked happened Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. You told me that it was Colonel Telford Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss figures it out. We were wrong, it was this guy Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. What happened to him? Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Telford was freed from his brainwashing and returned to duty Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Here's something I found on stardate 54654.4 its about the same time the Enterprise departed for Jaros II stockade to drop off Black Siren before she turned over a new leaf Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. The camera footage shows Lex visiting Earth-2 Laurel in her A.R.G.U.S. cell. Lex visited Earth-2 Laurel on Jaros II Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. This is footage before that meeting, I can't bring that one up it must be encrypted Felicity says as he looks at Felicity. Typhuss looks at her. Damn it Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. I'll keep working on the codes Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at her. All right Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity then turns off the holographic communicator. Typhuss sits in his chair in front of his desk and gets back to work on reading the ship status reports.